


A conversation, overheard

by Mossgreen



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: Conversations, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Just a bit of fluff. A story in conversation form, some time beforeBran.





	A conversation, overheard

“Where's my tunic?”

“I think I tore it...”

“Damn. That was my favourite one. You couldn't have been a fraction more patient, could you, master?”

“Those tunics are all exactly the same. And I hadn't seen you in....”

“Days. Weeks. Months. You couldn't try to persuade the mistress to change the colour of your household livery, could you? Blue would be nice – I'd look far better in blue than in green.”

“Since yesterday! I wore blue at Pavel's, you know.”

“Doesn't have to be the same shade. I bet you wore a darker blue. I bet you looked stunning. No, wait. I _know_ you looked stunning, you wear blue a lot. I was thinking a paler blue, sky-blue.”

“To match your eyes? There are worse colours than green. Yellow, for instance.”

“I look awful in yellow. All sort of washed out.”

“I forgot that was Lady Katya's colour.”

“Cal looked really good in it. He had a dark enough complexion. He'd look good in almost anything.”

“Or out of it?”

“Not as good as you, master!”

“Flatterer. Come here – I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours.”

“Please forgive this impudent slave, oh merciful master...!”

“Shut up and get to work!”


End file.
